


The Present is the Gift

by peacefulboo



Series: Heart's at the Wheel [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kid Fic, Super on brand for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: Kaela's fifth Christmas
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Heart's at the Wheel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067012
Comments: 51
Kudos: 86





	The Present is the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Happy, y'all. I wish you all love and joy this season however it finds you. 
> 
> I was a bit rusty with this 'verse, so I hope it still feels like them! This is unbetad because it's my Christmas gift to all my betas. Y'all are the fucking best. Sorry if this is riddled with bullshit you would have caught. ;)
> 
> Title from Marketa Irglova's "This Right Here", which isn't a Christmas song, but 🤷🏻♀️.

Tessa is so tired. So, so, very tired. 

She just keeps thinking this over and over as she rocks her six-month-old son in the living room glider while he nurses away. Her baby boy has started sleeping for slightly longer periods during the night for the first time since he was born, but those stretches aren’t nearly long enough to make up for the deficit the last six months have brought. 

Still when she looks down at her little one, she can’t help but give a weary smile as catches him grinning around her nipple. “You think this is so funny, do you Bubba? Your tired mama is so funny, huh?” 

The baby pulls off her breast and squeals at her causing a bit of a mess, and he almost seems startled by his own response. Tessa laughs and kisses his head before encouraging him to suckle again. “You’re such a silly Bubba, aren’t you?” 

“Mama,” she hears Kaela whisper from just behind her. 

“Yeah, baby?” Tessa asks as she turns her head a bit to show she’s paying attention. 

Kaela leans against Tessa’s arm and tucks her head into it while asking, “Do I have skating today?”

Tessa winces at the question. Kaela is normally a pretty steady child, but the somewhat chaotic nature of her group lessons makes her nervous. She generally loves skating and she does okay once she’s on the ice and focused on her whatever skill she’s learning or mastering, but when she comes up out of her focused bubble, the sheer number of other kids on the ice along with how loud it can get, tends to overwhelm her. As a result she’s started getting anxious and almost dreading her lessons as she waits for them. 

While they’ve considered switching her to only semi-private lessons, especially since she technically has all the STAR 1 elements down and is already making headway on STAR 2, Tessa and Scott think it’s important that she interact with a variety of other kids and adults and do what they can to be encouraging and supportive, with one or both of them (but mostly Scott since Teddy came) there in the arena on her skate days. 

“You do!” Tessa tells her resting her cheek against Kaela’s curly hair in comfort, though she keeps her tone light and excited. “But it’s almost Christmas so Daddy gets to go out on the ice and skate with you, because tonight parents and brothers and sisters get to skate, too! That’ll be fun.”

Kaela’s head whips up as she stands straight and Tessa has to move out of the way quickly to avoid getting knocked in the cheek. “Are you and Bubba coming? Since the whole family can come? Bubba likes going on the ice with Daddy.” 

“You’re right, he does,” Tessa says, “But today there are going to be so many people on the ice that it wouldn’t be safe to take Bubba out there.” If anyone could pull it off, it’d be Scott, but neither of them would be interested in risking it with the absolute mess that the Family Santa Skates can be. 

Kaela squints her eyes at Tessa with the most adorable little face chock full of skepticism. “Daddy is the safest,” is the conclusion she finally comes to, as if by declaring this truth, all of Tessa’s concerns will fly away. 

“Daddy _is_ the safest, sweet girl, but when there are so many other people on the ice, he can’t make sure both you and Bubba are safe,” Tessa replies. 

“But you would be there to keep me safe and Daddy would be there to keep Bubba safe,” Kaela argues. Tessa knows from Kaela’s perspective her arguments are air tight but even with both of them there they wouldn’t take a six-month-old into that mess. 

“Kaela Joy, we aren’t going to take Teddy onto the ice today, and I have to stay here with him because he’s still little. Maybe we can all go skating together sometime after Christmas,” Tessa uses her firmest tone while doing her best to keep her face neutral. Her daughter has an intensely strong sense of justice and fairness and a keen sense of right and wrong. Since it’s all from a five-year-old’s sense of morality and logic, it can make her very difficult to brush aside. 

Kaela takes her mom’s tone as the request to stop arguing the topic that it is, but instead of sighing and snuggling with her Mama like she usually will when Tessa naysays her, Kaela’s jaw clenches and Tessa raises her eyebrows in question. It’s a few more beats before her teeny, tiny five-year-old looks back up at her and asks, “Can I say one more thing?”

“Only one more thing about this. So make it good,” Tessa encourages her with a wink as she smooths her hand over Teddy’s mostly bald head. It’s just about time to switch him over to her other breast.

“How about if we take Bubba to the rink, but someone else holds him while I skate with Daddy _and_ you. All the people at skating want to hold Bubba. Someone could hold him there. Probably even lots of different people.”

Tessa tries to suppress her laugh but only manages to compress it into a snort that startles Teddy. 

“You’re right that lots of people love holding your brother, but I’m not sure I want to give them the responsibility of taking care of him.” It’s the only thing she can come up with for an argument against Kaela’s proposal, but she has to admit that her daughter’s not wrong. There will probably be no shortage of people they know and trust well enough to have them hold Teddy for at least part of the skate, now that Tessa can tell that it seems to be important to her daughter. 

“Okay, mama. I just wasn’t sure if you knew that, but it’s okay. You don’t have to come. I’ll have fun with Daddy,” Kaela replies as she hugs Tessa’s arm one more time and then says, “Can I watch White Christmas again?” she asks switching topics. 

Tessa kisses her forehead and tells her that’s fine. Kaela discovered the movie this year and has watched it at least once a day since the last week of November. That first time she’d snuggled up next to her Mama when she was watching it one afternoon and Tessa was sure that Kaela would fall asleep within fifteen minutes. Instead, her kid became mesmerized by the musical numbers and actually sat up and gasped at the Minstrel Show scene, with the array of sparkly dresses and flashy dance steps. At one point Kaela even went up to the screen and pointed at Vera-Ellen’s sparkling white costume and gasped that it was like a skating dress. “It’s sparkly like your red one, Mama,” she’d exclaimed, eyes alight with wonder. 

Tessa still isn’t sure how she feels about just how enamored her daughter is with the dancing and music and costumes, but even in her ambivalence she can’t help but smile when she hears her daughter singing her way through the song about the lead couples’ anticipation of a snowy Vermont. Her daughter’s clear, sweet voice accompanies Tessa as walks her warm, sleeping-like-the-dead, baby boy back to his room so he can get in a good nap. 

She has work to do, but Tessa shoots off a text to Scott relaying Kaela’s desire to have her whole family there for skating tonight, along with Kaela’s solution to the problem of what to do with the baby. Scott quickly responds to her text with: 

**_There is one grandma who has been ordered to stay off the ice who I think will be happy with that plan._**

Tessa had forgotten that Alma is recuperating after twisting her knee a few days ago. Nothing is permanently damaged so it’s mostly just a precaution, but it works in their favor this time. 

Instead of heading into her office to look over a new contract for one of the non-profits Tessa is looking to work with, she finds herself sitting on the couch in front of the television, watching her daughter dance along and move as the little girl mimics the characters on screen. She’s been a bit slow to put Kaela back into dance classes now that their lives have settled down again. Tessa’s pregnancy with their son had been considerably more difficult than her pregnancy with Kaela, so with Tessa out of commission much of the time, they’d gotten a little more efficient with what activities they had Kaela in. It made the most sense to keep Kay in skating since, on the days when Scott needed to stay back with Tessa, there was always a family member or four heading the same direction who could make sure their kid got to and from her lessons happy and safe. 

Now, as Tessa watches her daughter move to the music and try (and mostly still fail because she’s five) to mimic what the dancers are doing, Tessa has a little pang of guilt that her illness and subsequent focus on their youngest child has distracted her from paying close enough to realize that her daughter likely misses those classes. At the very least, she decides that she would like to start doing sort of movement work with Kaela herself, now that Teddy is older, both Mama and baby are healthy, and Tessa is able to come out of the fog of survival mode that she’s been in for the last 15 months or so. 

During the next stretch of the movie without any dancing, Kaela slowly makes her way back to Tessa, leaning against her mother’s legs and absentmindedly rubbing her small hands up and down Tessa’s legs. Tessa leans forward a little and pulls Kaela into her arms and her little one snuggles into them. 

“I love Christmas, Mama,” she murmurs. 

“Me, too, baby,” Tessa replies. 

“How many days are left?”

“Seven sleeps,” Tessa tells her. 

“That’s so many sleeps, though,” Kaela whines. 

Tessa laughs and rocks her side to side, “It’ll be here before you know it.”

“But if there’s seven sleeps still, maybe it’s not too late to ask for a dress like the lady’s yellow one...” she says to herself. “Or like the ones the girls who go on their toes wear,” she adds, referring to the bright yellow dress that Vera-Ellen had worn in the previous scene, and to the costumes the girls wear at the end of the movie when the go en pointe (likely at ages that would be deemed way too young these days). 

Tessa sighs even as she smiles. “Those dresses are pretty great, but I think you’re right about it being too late to ask Santa for one this year.” Tessa and Scott had actually managed to finish their shopping online a week or so ago after they took Kaela and Teddy to see Santa and were able to hear Kaela’s Christmas wishes that she’d held back for Santa himself. It’s definitely too late to work up any of the elaborate costumes in the movie, and it’d cost way too much to do so anyway, but Tessa did manage to order a skating dress for Kaelas first solo coming up in January, that she’s pretty sure her daughter will be thrilled about. 

For now Kaela sighs deeply in disappointment that the dresses she wants will be out of reach for now, but is quickly distracted by the movie once again. 

*

It is definitely chaos at the rink, but it’s the pleasant, happy kind, which isn’t something that can be said about every year. The family holiday skates can quickly become over crowded and full of tears as the little ones get overwhelmed by the speed at which their older siblings tend to go, but since they’re at a weekday session this year instead of a weekend, there are fewer families making it out. Tessa spots Kaela and Scott getting their skates on over by the gate and sighs in relief that she’s not that late. She had come in a separate car with Teddy and had fed him while parked in the car outside of the arena, but her sweet boy kept drifting off and she was afraid she was going to miss most of the skate. She finally gave up when the six-month-old fell asleep after spending twenty minutes feeding, so Tessa roused him just enough to get him inside. She keeps watching them even as she walks over to where Alma is waiting on one of the benches, and Kaela must say something funny because Scott drops his head back and laughs uproariously, so much so that he falls out of his squat and sits solidly on the concrete floor as he pulls Kaela into a huge hug. Tessa finds herself so happy that they have such a solid relationship, but a little jealous that she missed whatever made him laugh that hard.

“I hear I’m tasked with holding this little guy,” Alma says as Tessa settles onto the bench next to her. 

“It’s going to be quite the sacrifice,” Tessa jokes. “How are you feeling?” It’s strange to see Alma at anything less than 100 percent. It’s hard to be reminded that their parents are getting older, which means _they_ are getting older, too. 

“Oh you know, I’ll be right as rain in no time,” Alma answers with a wink. It’s an obvious dismissal so Tessa nods and doesn’t pester her about it. 

Instead she holds up the dark grey ring-sling she brought in with her and says, “I know you’re not huge on baby wearing, but I have a feeling this guy is gonna be out in about ten minutes so I brought the one you hate the least in case you wanted to use it.” 

Alma sighs but stands so Tessa can help get her and her grandson situated. Teddy smiles sleepily at his grandma as Tessa tucks him into the sling. 

“You really are my little Teddy Bear tonight, aren’t you sweet boy,” Alma coos when she takes in Teddy’s teddy bear onesie, complete with hood and ears. He gives her his biggest, drooliest smile back, before tucking his head down against her clavicle. 

“I fed him in the car when we got here and he’s just been changed so he’s happy and cuddly right now.”

“Even if you’re weren’t, we’d be just fine, wouldn’t we Teddy boy,” Alma says to the baby who is already blinking slowly as he sucks on his hand and looks around at the chaos. “Go have some fun with your other little one, Tess. Before she isn’t so little anymore.”

“Ouch,” Tessa complains, bringing her hand to her chest. “Don’t remind me.” Tessa drops a kiss to Teddy’s head and thanks Alma again before heading over to where her husband and daughter are finishing up with their gear. 

“Mama! You came! You’re gonna skate with us?” The sheer joy and excitement in her daughter’s voice makes bundling up the baby and bringing him out on this frigid night completely worth it. 

“I am!” Tessa says as she holds up the bag with her skates. 

“But you’re so late! We already have our skates on,” her daughter points out a little freaked out by Tessa’s unusual tardiness. 

“Oh so sorry, baby,” Tessa says, laughing at how horrified her daughter looks. “I’ll hurry as fast as I can, but you and Daddy can head out now. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, Mama,” Kaela replies. “You better hurry though because Santa is gonna skate with us and you don’t want to miss it!”

One of the other rink grandpas is dressing up as Santa again this year and while Kaela has already had her visit to the “real” Santa at the village set up in the middle of the mall, her whip-smart five-year-old had decided that all the other Santas she encounters throughout the seasons must be his helpers -- like elves, but more important -- and as such Kaela enjoys hobnobbing with all the Santas she can. It’s both helpful in that Kaela doesn’t freak out when various Santas are obviously different from the others she’s encountered, but frankly a little disturbing in how little stranger danger their sweet girl has. Kaela still gets shy and nervous around most adults at least, but it might be something they should address sooner rather than later. 

Kaela is almost at the gate, ready to step out on the ice, when she turns and rushes Tessa, throwing her arms around her with abandon and saying, “Love you, Mama! Thank you for coming to skate with me,” before darting back over to where Scott is standing, taking his hand, and stepping out onto the ice. 

Scott and Tessa have about a second to exchange a quick look of love and commiseration at how sweet she’s being, before Scott leads their daughter out onto the ice, though she hardly needs the help these days, and Tessa calls out, “Love you too, Kaela Joy,” as she holds her hand to her chest again and tries to catch her breath as intense waves of love, sadness, and determination crash over her. 

Wanting to get out on the ice as quickly as she can, Tessa puts her head down to make efficient work of her boots. She looks up when she’s done with her left skate and ends up mesmerized by Kaela and Scott out on the ice. He’s taking her little one through their stroking warm up and her daughter is keeping up admirably. She’s still in a five-year-old’s body, not quite getting as far down in her knees as she’d like to see (though still doing an admirable job of it) and Tess, once again, thinks that it’s time to get Kaela back into dance classes if she wants them. Her speed and glide is remarkable for someone her age, even if her free leg could use some work. 

Tessa has to swallow down a large dose of guilt when realizes she hasn’t actually watched her daughter skate at all in almost two months. It wasn’t intentional; first Tessa got sick and then Teddy came down with a long, lingering cold and cough. She knew it’d been awhile, but damn. Two months is forever in the life of a five-year-old. And even before that it was usually Scott who brought Kaela for her lessons. When Tessa last had a chance to watch, Kaela had been decent for her age, hitting most of the major skills that would be expected given how long she’s been taking lessons, but she’s more sure on the ice now and as Scott and Kaela hold a spiral side by side for much longer than a five-year-old should be able to, Tessa can’t look away. She’s sure there are things to critique, but all she can see is her baby being a rock star as she holds her arabesque and glides and glides. 

It ends when Kaela loses speed and wobbles a bit, so Scott throws out a hand for her to grab onto and then they slowly come to a stop. As soon as they’re done Scott folds Kaela into a huge hug and praises her on her good work. 

For the first time in a long, long time, Tessa is itching to get out on the ice and discover what else her daughter has learned in the last six or seven months, so she refocuses on getting her skates on and then heads out onto the ice, bracing herself as her daughter races toward her. 

“You did so good, sweet girl! I’m so impressed!”

“Thanks!” her daughter replies with a huge smile. “I’ll have to show you my spins and my loop, though my landing is still a little shaky; that’s what Aunt Leanne says.” 

“I would love to see all of it, baby,” Tessa says as they skate side by side. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kaela gives her the biggest grin and then breaks off and does a solid, if somewhat off-centered sit spin.

Scott comes up beside Tessa and throws his arm around her. “She must be nervous,” he points out as he kisses Tessa’s cheek. “It’s gotten smoother than that.” 

“I’ve missed so much,” Tessa murmurs, barely opening her mouth so only Scott can hear her, though it’s hardly necessary with Jingle Bell Rock playing in the background and kids laughing and screaming all around the rink. In the midst of all that joy and happiness, tears spring to her eyes as she’s hit with a bunch of conflicting emotions. 

“There was a lot going on, Kiddo,” Scott points out as he squeezes her shoulders and they keep their eyes on their daughter as she shows them her catch foot spiral. They both jump forward and hold out their hands when another kid zooms past her, almost taking her out, but Kaela takes it in stride, her little brow furrowed and jaw clenched as she drops her foot and skids to a stop. The glare she sends the older boy is fantastic and Tessa sighs in relief. 

“There was, and I know he needs me so much right now, but I should have tried harder,” Tessa argues bring the conversation back to her realization. 

“Hey babe,” Scott says as he turns so he’s in front of her and can make eye contact. He waits until she looks up at him. 

“Yeah?”

“Our daughter is so loved and taken care of. By me and all of our family, but by you, too,” he assures her. “And she knows it. She knows that she can wobble on her spins, and not have a great loop, and you’ll love her and cheer her on anyway. She knows that you love her because you tell her and show her every damn day. You weren’t able to be here daily for this _one_ aspect of her life, and there were probably days where that sucked for both of you, but she’s thriving and doing well and stoked to show you her progress. There’s no guilt to be had here, T.”

Tessa looks up at him and then over at their daughter who is currently doing a silly dance to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree with one of her older cousins, and nods. “Okay,” she replies, exhaling as much of the excess emotion out of her body and then taking his hand with a watery smile. She doesn’t really believe him yet, but she’ll try to get there since he’s so sure. 

Together they skate over to the two girls and after exchanging a quick, wide-eyed smile and a wink, they join in on the dancing, exaggerating their signature dance moves and making both girls explode into a shower of giggles. 

They all have a blast for the next hour or so, though Tessa is sure she’s going to be feeling it in her glutes and thighs -- and probably her calves, too -- in the morning. They skate almost non-stop and when they aren’t skating they’re dancing. While all the kids do spend time showing off their new skills to their families, most of the time is spent goofing around, being silly, and occasionally obnoxious. 

The Virtue-Moir clan even get a family selfie with Santa at the end of the skate, including a freshly woken, but miraculously-happy-given-the-circumstances, Teddy. It’s one of the best night’s they’ve had as a family of four yet and Tessa can’t help but feel a weird sense of dread that she almost missed it. 

Since they came in separate cars, Scott takes Teddy for the drive home, and Tessa gets to listen as Kaela excitedly recounts the whole night to her as she drives her daughter home. Kaela tires quickly, though, and about ten minutes into the drive the little girl lets out a contented sigh and goes quiet. She stays quiet for so long that Tessa is afraid she fell asleep already, but just as they’re about to pull into their driveway she hears, “Mama? Christmas really is magic. My heart feels so happy right now.”

A little sob tries to claw its way out of Tessa’s throat, but she manages to keep it in as she looks up in the rear view mirror and whispers. “Mine, too, sweet girl. Mine, too.”

*

Christmas morning starts before dawn for Scott, when uncharacteristically, he’s woken, not by the sound of their six-month-old crying through the monitor, but by another little one crawling onto their bed and tucking herself into his back. He turns over and holds his daughter to his chest and whispers, “Merry Christmas, buddy,” quietly in hopes that they won’t wake Tessa yet. 

“Merry Christmas, Daddy,” she whispers back as she snuggles her face into his t-shirt. He can tell she doesn’t fall back to sleep since her hand keeps rubbing back and forth along the hair on his arm, but he lets her wake up slowly and enjoys this quiet moment that they have fewer and fewer of these days. It only takes her about five minutes to get restless, as even their chill, sleep-loving girl, gets very jazzed about Christmas morning. 

The light on the baby monitor flashes and he can hear Teddy start to whimper, so he sits up, turns down the monitor, and whispers, “Shh,” to Kaela as quietly as he can before leading her out of the room. 

He quickly changes Teddy’s diaper and gets him dressed in the Christmas pajamas that Tessa had set out for the baby; he’s loving the polar bear onesie, complete with 3D ears on the front. Once they’re done in Teddy’s room, Scott and the kids head into Kaela’s room so she can change into her own polar bear onesie, though hers has a hood on it and isn’t proper Christmas pajamas. It’ll make for super cute pictures, though. As is his customary outfit on Christmas morning, Scott is already in his white t-shirt and red buffalo plaid pajama bottoms. He’ll grab a santa hat out of his night stand to complete the outfit in a bit. He knows that Tess also procured an adult sized polar bear onesie that matches Kaela’s and he’s looking forward to seeing her and her mini-Tessa being the cutest things on the planet. 

“Hey buddy, should we wake Mama up first or cook breakfast first?” he asks Kaela once she’s zipped up her onesie and given him a satisfied grin. It’s already 6:30, which is later than Tessa ever gets to sleep these days, but he knows she wouldn’t be sad to get more sleep. He also knows that she would be sad to not get her Christmas wake-up snuggle from Kaela this year, so if their daughter picks breakfast, they’ll need to make it quick. 

“Is it bad if I want to wake Mama up first?” she asks, biting her lip. 

“It’s not bad at all, sweet girl,” he says as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her messy curls. Teddy let’s out a happy squeal and Kaela laughs in response. 

“We have to be quiet, Bubba,” she chides him. 

As a group they slip back into Scott and Tessa’s bedroom and Kaela crawls onto the bed and snuggles into her Mama’s side. 

“Merry Christmas, Mama,” she whispers loudly in that way only little kids do. “It’s time to wake up! It’s Bubba’s first Christmas!” 

Scott catches Tessa’s smile before she even opens her eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Tessa tells her as she kisses her cheek, and then she pushes herself up into a sitting position. 

Scott is struck by just how much he loves her as he holds his warm baby in his arms and watches his wife greet their daughter. He knows that there is a part of Tessa that would love nothing more than to still be asleep, that genuinely _needs_ the sleep after a rough few nights with a fussy baby who is likely starting to cut a tooth. But if he didn’t already know he wouldn’t be able to tell how exhausted she is as he watches her pull Kaela into her lap. His girls bend their heads together as they chat quietly, their hair forming wild halos around their faces with Kaela’s curls flying free and Tessa’s doing their best to escape her braid. In the dim light of the room, their freckles stand out as Tessa and Kaela take turns reciting their morning affirmations. They’re fucking beautiful and take his breath away. 

“You will be you, Kaela Joy and...” Tessa trails off as they finish. 

“It will be the best thing I do all day,” Kaela completes the ritual, but then adds, “Except open presents.” She makes the cutest little sheepish face that Scott can’t help but chuckle. He loves how stinkin’ funny she’s getting. 

“You being you will be ever better than opening presents, but presents are pretty great,” Tessa says. Then she turns to Scott, lifting her face up to him. 

He gladly gives her a lingering kiss, pulls back, adds one more peck, then says, “Merry Christmas, T,” and then with a wink, “I think it’s gonna be a good one.”

“I think you’re right,” she replies and then makes grabby hands at the baby, “Now hand me that Bubba. He slept longer than normal, which I’m grateful for, but my boobs are very confused right now.” 

Scott laughs as he hands over the baby, watches as she settles back against the headboard in her nest of pillows, legs in a crossed position as she greets her smiling baby and begins to feed him. Once she’s settled, Scott crawls onto the bed and settles on the other side of Kaela who sags back against him but keeps her foot on Tessa’s thigh. “You want to go make breakfast soon, buddy?” he asks knowing she’s going to be hungry any minute. 

“Soon, but not yet. This is cozy,” she tells him as she looks up at him with a small smile. 

“It is cozy,” he agrees. 

They stay like that for about five minutes before Kaela suddenly sits up straight and turns around so she’s kneeling in front of both her parents. “I already forgot it’s Christmas!” she almost shouts, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock. “We have to see if Santa came, Daddy!”

Both Scott and Tessa laugh and Tessa shakes her head and says, “I thought you might have forgotten. Your brother is almost done with his breakfast so you and your daddy should go make our breakfast and then we can see what Santa brought you.”

Kaela nods with her whole body and then leaps off the bed and heads to the door before doubling back and hugging her mom again, kissing her brother’s head, and saying, “See you in a jiffy!” before grabbing Scott’s hand and doing her best to drag him off the bed.

He doesn’t make it too hard on her, only stopping to give his wife and son his own kisses before sliding out of the bed and hoisting Kaela up into his arms. “Let’s go get you fed, sweet girl.”

It’s Christmas and gifts will be given and received, but as he heads downstairs with his favorite little girl in his arms and his wife and son content and safe in their bed upstairs, Scott can’t help but think that he can’t imagine needing anything more this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at boo-writes-stuff on tumblr if you want to ask more indepth questions about anything relating to TS RPF, and at peacefulboo if you want to chat me up about general figure skating, other writing, hilarious memes, etc.
> 
> I hope the fluff was satisfying as all get out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
